


Not ready to let go

by Sashaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison's POV, F/F, First POV, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I never meant to love you</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not ready to let go

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbeat-ed. I'm well aware of it looking like a part of something but I doubt there's gonna be any kind of follow-up/explanation for this.
> 
> _**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters_

_I never meant to love you._

She says in a voice so steady, I want to hurt her. I want to scream at her and punch her in her beautiful, beautiful face but… it’s her. 

This is my Erica and I would never hurt her. Even if I wanted it so much, it’d feel like my body is on fire. 

_I never meant to wake up to you and wait for you to open your eyes so I could kiss you good morning._

Erica says in a voice too quiet to really be hers. 

I don’t want to turn around and see her. This time I’m going to be weak and not hold my head high. This time, I’ll break in pieces because I love her, I love her and that’s the most stupid thing I could do to myself. 

_I never meant to taste you and miss you. I never meant to press you close to me and be afraid you’ll want me to let go._

Erica says in a voice so soft, I almost miss it and I close my eyes – shuts them and feels tears under my eyelids. I can hear her moving closer and closer. She’s a hand away – I feel it – and I wait for her to do something. 

She doesn’t move.

Does she know she’s breaking my heart?

_Allison, I love you._

Erica says in a steady voice. I hug myself, too scared of hearing it’s just a joke. I’m waiting for the “but” because I know it has been long time coming.

_I made mistakes. So many of them and I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I will keep apologizing because I can’t lose you. Look at me, Allison!_

Erica says in a voice louder than I expected. She grabs my shoulder and turns me. I’m a hand away from her and it’s too much of a distance – with her eyes red and lips thin – and not enough. 

_Allison, I love you. I fucked up – I know. I can’t… I don’t know what to do to show you how sorry I am. I don’t want to lose you. Please, please… I feel so lost now… Will you_ _forgive me? One day?_

Erica says in a voice so broken, I have to look at her. I see her – really see her first time since That Time – and I have to hide her in my arms.

It still hurts and I don’t know what to do. But I love her. I love her.

_I love you. I love you._

I say in a voice so sure, I didn’t know I could find. 

I presses her close to me, not ready to let go.


End file.
